Digging Up The Past
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: Boy’s past transgression surfaces and revenge is the order of the day...no matter what the cost. The fight for the girl takes a sinister turn as the past rears its ugly head...its only agenda...take away what boy holds most dear. Could there still be a


Aurelia sat glumly at her desk staring into space, idly tapping her pen against the keyboard. She had finished the exhibit. The director and her boss had given their approval, and there was nothing left to do.

All that she had on her plate was paperwork that could wait. She could go home, but she was so emotionally drained, she didn't have the energy to move.

"Am I interrupting?" A man spoke from the door.

Aurelia snapped out of her mental funk, and looked at her visitor. She'd seen him before, but couldn't remember his name. With her luck, he probably knew Mac and Methos.

"Uh...no. Can I help you?" She shuffled some papers on her desk to make it look tidy.

"I was thinking I might be able to help you." The man sat down in the chair in front of her desk, and grinned at her.

"Really? How's that?" Aurelia asked a little too sarcastically, and regretted it instantly.

"My name's Joe. Joe Dawson, I am a…friend of sorts of Mac's and Methos's." Her eyes narrowed at the mention of Mac.

"A friend of sorts? What exactly is a 'friend of sorts'? Little cryptic much." Aurelia raised a questioning eyebrow at Joe.

"I'm MacLeod's Watcher. You know about them from our good buddy Phillip Terrell. I am also Mac and Methos's friend, mainly Mac though. Methos is an arrogant, elitist, bull-headed," he noted her growing impatience, "He used to be a Watcher too, well, more of a glorified librarian really. He got found out, and now his secret is pretty much out for all and sundry…Why am I even telling you this?" Joe chuckled and Aurelia's mask cracked a little, she almost smiled.

"I just seem to bring out all the 'gooey secrets' people have to hide, I guess. I assume there is a point somewhere?"

Aurelia leaned forward in her chair. Joe looked right back at her. Aurelia sat back in her chair, and looked away.

"You love him?" Joe asked bluntly.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you, Mr. Dawson." Aurelia glared at him, and this time Joe just let out a big laugh.

"Yeah, I thought so. Let me tell you a little story that started one day in the best blues bar in Seacouver…" Joe went on to tell her all about Alexa and Methos.

He told her that even though Alexa refused him at first, Methos kept trying; even when he found out she was dying. Aurelia knew that part already, but the point was if you really want someone then you have to take the risk, and go for it.

"I think I like you, Joe Dawson." Aurelia smiled at him, but a frown creased her brow. "I do love him, but I don't have enough time to wait. My life is too short, and I'm going back to California in two weeks. Can you tell him…tell the both of them for me, ok? He'll forget about me anyway. They always do." Aurelia got out of her chair, and collected her purse.

"Nah...Not a chance." Joe got up, and took her hand in his. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Aurelia opened her mouth to say something, but something caught her attention in the doorway. Joe turned around to see a distinguishing man waiting. He had a vague feeling that he should know him, but Joe knew never seen him before.

"Am I interrupting?" The newcomer glanced briefly at Joe, and then focused entirely on Aurelia.

"No...Not at all. Etienne, I would like you to meet my friend, Joe Dawson. Joe, this is Dr. Etienne Runihura." Aurelia made the introductions, and the two men shook hands.

"It is truly a great pleasure to meet a friend of Miss Maguire's."

"Same here. Do you work with Aurelia here at the museum?" Joe asked as he sized him up.

"Sadly I do not. I'm one of the curators at the Cairo museum, Mr. Dawson," Etienne turned his attention to Joe, "Perhaps you will be able to lend me your assistance in convincing dear Aurelia to join me in Cairo?" Etienne turned on a charming smile.

"You're on your own there, Doc. Aurelia doesn't take kindly to interfering in her life, but good luck. Well, girlie, I've got to get going." Joe kissed her on the cheek affectionately, and hobbled to the doorway.

"Goodnight, Mr. Dawson. Have a pleasant evening." Etienne didn't spare him another look.

"'Night, Joe." Aurelia smiled warmly at him.

"You too, girl. You too." He walked through the door, but then turned back to her, "Adam's only human, give him another chance." He nodded to her and then left.

Aurelia sighed heavily when she heard Methos's alias. She instantly liked Joe, but he was wrong…she couldn't give it another chance. Her heart ached to let it go, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Aurelia held back the tears, and tried to smile bravely at Etienne.

"Before you ask…cause I can see you want to…I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's ok?"

"It is as you wish. Shall we go?" Etienne held out his arm for her to take, and they left the museum.

There was a car waiting for them when they reached the street. The driver held open for them, and bowed deeply to Etienne as he guided Aurelia into the car. Once he was inside, the driver eased into the busy Paris night.

The car pulled up outside the Georges V, and the valet quickly opened the door for them. Etienne exited the vehicle first, and helped Aurelia out of the car. The door attendant had the door open before the car even reached the curb.

They entered the restaurant, and were seated before Aurelia had time to even look at the maitre'd. Etienne and Aurelia sat at a quiet table in the corner near the front window. The waiter seemed to appear out of nowhere with an extremely expensive bottle of champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?"

Aurelia asked as she watched the golden liquid fill the delicate flutes.

"We are celebrating nothing more than your company, and your beauty." He sipped from his glass, and then nodded at her.

Aurelia blushed at the comment, and quickly took a sip from her drink. The waiter took their order without writing anything down. She found it amusing that he did that, and hoped he managed not to get it messed up since Etienne ordered lobster and she ordered something with chicken.

"Does something amuse you? I see your mind working, my dear."

Etienne reached across the table, and held her hand.

"Uh…I was thinking about the waiter not taking the order down on paper. I'd hate to get someone else's food, so not a seafood fan." Etienne laughed at her comment.

They fell into a casual conversation about life, her work at the museum, and her home in California. Their dinner arrived, and the conversation continued. He told grown up in a small village, but now it no longer existed. His family was all gone too.

Aurelia felt very sad as he talked about his family. He had loved them very much, she could tell. It made her wonder what happened to them.

"Were you serious about me going to Egypt?" Aurelia asked as the waiter came and took away the empty plates.

"I am very serious. Aurelia, you have great potential and I think you would do very well in my country. My ancestors and their legacy could not be in better hands than yours." He again took her hand in his across the table.

The waiter appeared a moment later with some after dinner coffees. Etienne reluctantly let go of her hand. She looked away shyly, and stared at her coffee. Aurelia was an open book to him; he could read her body language and the signs in her eyes.

"You don't believe me." He said, and took a sip of his coffee.

"I want to. It is just a little much, I mean. I'm just a lowly tech, and only the best of the best-best can get into Egypt and work." She picked up her coffee and sipped nervously at the hot drink.

"That is very true, but I think you could be so much more than this. All I ask is that you think about my offer. Now, let us talk of other things. Your friend, Mr. Dawson mentioned an 'Adam', did you have had an argument with your lover? Is that why you were so sad earlier today?" He asked softly, and she looked away again.

"Adam and I were…its not that we had an argument, we were fine. We had just…ugh. I found a picture of his former girlfriend. She died eight years ago. He's still in love with her." Aurelia couldn't help herself, there was something about him that made her want to tell him everything.

"Yes, I believe I understand. You do not want to waste your life hoping he put away the memory of this woman. You must savor life now, because it can be snatched away so quickly, Aurelia. If he cannot love you now…then he doesn't deserve to have another chance." Etienne said passionately, and Aurelia again blushed.

"I don't know..." Aurelia started to say, but Etienne continued.

"In Egypt, you have the chance at a new life, away from all that causes you sadness. You are too beautiful, and far too kind to be suffering so." Aurelia smiled a little at his comments.

He was right in a way, she would have a chance at a new life…, but she wouldn't be free of her sadness. That, unfortunately, would remain for a long time. Her love for Methos, however sudden it came, would hang on for a long time before it paled…if it ever did.

"I do admit that my offer is not totally unselfish. I would be able to share all the beauty and wonder of my country. Watching you taking pleasure in discovering the joys of my home, it would give me the greatest of all pleasures." Etienne reached across the table to hold her hand and stroke the soft skin of her hand.

"I really don't know what to say. This is too incredible." Aurelia shyly looked at him, and that made him smile.

"Say yes. Take that leap into the unknown future, and you will find no unhappiness there, this I promise you." Etienne urged.

"I'd like to think about it for a couple of days. I'll give you my answer if we manage to survive the Gala." Aurelia said and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

She began to laugh as well, and the uncomfortable feeling that she had was melting away as they talked more. They finished their desserts and coffees, and then went for a short walk to walk off their dinner before he called for the car to take her home. He escorted her to the door, but didn't press to kiss her goodnight. Etienne bid her a goodnight, and she went inside.

The quiet apartment told her Amanda wasn't home. She changed into her pajamas and made some tea. She sat on the couch and thought about Etienne's offer. The only catch was Etienne had a thing for her. She didn't need a complication like this, but was the offer too good to pass over that?

She didn't have long to ponder long before Amanda swept into the apartment with more shopping bags. She grinned at Amanda, and her friend smiled broad as she pulled out a pile of frothy lingerie. Aurelia groaned, and took herself off to her bedroom.

"Now, about tomorrow…" Amanda began to say before Aurelia shut the door in her face, but that didn't deter her, and she opened the door and waltzed right in.

Amanda had so many plans for the following night. Aurelia insisted on going to work when Amanda told her to take the day off. Aurelia flatly refused to take the day off, so they settled on a half-day.

The rest of her work wasn't needed in a rush Amanda was quick to point put. Aurelia just didn't see the point in taking six hours to get ready for a one-night event. Amanda left her alone after that and went back into the living room.

Aurelia managed to evade Amanda cultured claws the next morning, and dressed in here normal jeans and t-shirt. She accomplished this feat by waking up two hours early. She slipped out of the apartment and had breakfast at a small café near the museum.

When she arrived at the museum, the guard at security smiled broadly, but refused to say what was up. Aurelia just shook her head and proceeded down to the lab. She unlocked the door and switched on the light. Every available open table space was filled flowers.

Aurelia was amazed. She looked at every card to see Etienne's name. He wanted her. Why did this keep happening to her?

"Why not go? He's an attractive man, and he's willing to help your career out. Why not go?" Aurelia said to herself…she was trying to convince herself. Something in her still had a doubt. "No, damn it…I am not going to do this to myself. I'm going to go to Egypt and that's that. I'll deal with his crush later." She said aloud to the flowers.

With her mind set firmly on her decision, Aurelia called the airline and canceled her flight back to California. There was no going back now. It was done.

About an hour later three hours into the paperwork, Aurelia uncovered one of the books that she had got at Shakespeare & Co. She hadn't read it yet, but there had been a bended page corner. It must have been Methos.

Methos…she would never see him again when she went to Egypt. She'd never be able to hold him again, never feel the warmth of his hand holding hers, and never see the light in his eyes as he arrogantly smiled. It was too late dwell on any of that. She had to let go, and move on.

Hélène dropped by before she left for the day, and complimented her on the exhibit. She had also heard about the job offer from Etienne. Aurelia wished she hadn't mentioned it. She wasn't ready to think about it just yet.

"You are going to go, are you not? I think you would be mad to not go." Her boss told her, and Aurelia just shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Aurelia grabbed her coat and left the office without waiting to hear what her boss would say.

Aurelia didn't see Etienne until she approached security. He was speaking with Monsieur Robichaux, and then excused himself when he saw her. She smiled shyly up at him.

"Please," Etienne held out a hand for her to take, "I would very much like to show you something extraordinary." Aurelia took his hand, and he led her down to the second sub-basement.

He opened the last door in the storage area to reveal a large ornate sarcophagus. Aurelia felt a shiver run down her spine, and her steps became hesitant as she approached the sarcophagus. Etienne sensed her hesitation and turned to look at her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

He gently tugged on her hand and she started walking once more. He put her hand on top of the case, and she traced the carvings with her fingers.

"It's beautiful. Who is it?" Aurelia looked up at him.

"It belonged to the Pharaoh Djer," he laid his hand on top of her hand, "He ruled Egypt about 5,000 years ago. Djer was a wise king, and truly loved by his people. Someone he held like a brother betrayed him, and as far as we know there is no known reason for this betrayal." Etienne's hand tightened around her fingers shortly and then let go.

Aurelia turned slightly to look up into his face. Etienne smiled sadly at her, and brushed some stray hair of her face. He rubbed the strands between his fingers, and slowly let them slip from his fingers.

"The reason has never been discovered. This sarcophagus is all that remains of him. His body was never found." Etienne said to Aurelia, and she turned to face him. She reached up and touched his face. He looked so sad.

"I'm so very sorry." Aurelia smiled and then left him alone with the sarcophagus.

"No, blossom, it is I who am sorry." He whispered as he looked down at the sarcophagus, and then looked at the doorway as Aurelia walked down the hall.

Aurelia arrived at the apartment to find Amanda waiting for her. She immediately noticed an eye-pillow clasped in her hand, and her pajamas in the other. Aurelia took the eye pillow from her, and looked at it skeptically.

"You need to rest." Amanda said, and took Aurelia's purse from her.

"I'm not tired, Amanda."

"Who said anything about tired? If those bags under your eyes get any bigger, we'll have to hire a porter." Amanda's hands went to Aurelia's blouse, and she swatted them away, but Amanda kept persisting.

"Stop that! I do know how to undress myself, you know. What's the big deal?" Aurelia shrugged off her jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"You need to get rested before you get ready for tonight. Now, I've taken the liberty of taking your laptop out of your room, taken all the DVDs, unplugged the phone, and closed the curtains in your room." Amanda gently ushered Aurelia into her room, and watched her friend sit on her bed.

Aurelia just sat there and looked at the floor. She wanted to ask Amanda if Methos had called. Her eyes welled up with tears, and Amanda left her spot at the door. She sat down on the bed next to her friend, and put her arm around her.

"He hasn't called, my love." Amanda kissed her cheek, and hugged her.

"I wasn't expecting him to." Aurelia got to her feet to unbutton her blouse, her back to her friend.

Amanda sighed heavily, and got to her feet. She could see her friend trying to be brave, but underneath all that, Amanda could still see the pain and hopelessness. Amanda left her friend in her room, and closed the door with a soft click.

"Yes, you were. Be brave, my dear girl. It'll be better soon, I promise." Amanda took herself into the kitchen and poured herself a large scotch.

Aurelia stripped down to her underclothes, and wearily crawled into bed. Sleep didn't come right away. All she thought about was Methos and how much she was going to miss him…but it was the right decision. She had to move on.

"Life sucks." She said as she turned on her side, punching pillow. She managed to fall asleep.

Amanda woke her up just as the sun was setting, so she could get ready. Amanda had drawn a bath for her, and prepared a light supper before she got ready. Aurelia ate the food, took her bath, and sat at the vanity table like an obedient child.

"Ok, let's see the dress." Amanda said, and marched back into Aurelia's room to get the dress.

"Oh, dear lord, this is absolutely gorgeous…damn…this would have looked great on me." Amanda said from the other room.

She came into the room carrying the wrapped dress. Duncan had bought the dress for her…she couldn't wear it, especially not now. No, she had to go; she couldn't disappoint her boss, and the rest of the board.

"Darling, it's just a gala, not the end of the world. What's the matter?" Amanda sat next to her friend.

"I can't, Amanda. I can't wear it." Aurelia looked so forlornly at her friend Amanda had to try and not cry herself.

"Don't be silly. It'd be a crime to not wear it. It's absolutely divine." Amanda turned on the seat, and looked at the dress.

"Duncan bought it. I have to find something else." Aurelia looked in the mirror at her dress hanging on the wall behind her.

"Well, I didn't think Methos picked it out. Have you seen what he wears? The man wears boxers…have you seen his boxers? They are positively awful. Sorry. You'll get your ray of sunshine soon. Let's dry your hair, then your make-up, I think." Amanda traipsed into the bathroom and fetched the dryer.

An hour and a half later, Aurelia stood in the middle of the mirror, and couldn't believe that the reflection was hers. Amanda happily surveyed her work, as she looked her friend over. The woman in the mirror was a poised, confident knockout…too bad it was all a lie.

The intercom buzzed in the apartment. It was a driver sent by Monsieur Robichaux. The director requested her help with the final preparations. Aurelia looked forlornly in the mirror, and wished Methos could see her looking like this.

"Don't do that," Amanda rushed forward with a tissue and dabbed at Aurelia's eyes, "You'll ruin all my work. No more tears. Come on Cinderella, you've got a gala to get to." Amanda retrieved Aurelia's little evening bag and shawl, and gave them to her.

Dressed in her lounging clothes, Amanda walked Aurelia downstairs to the waiting car. The driver smiled at the sight Aurelia was, and held the door open for her. Amanda kissed her friend on both cheeks, and Aurelia got in the car.

"You know, you're too good for those morons, anyway." Amanda said.

"That's what Joe said too." Aurelia smiled and Amanda shut the door.

The car slowly pulled away from the curb, and Aurelia rolled down the window and waved goodbye to her friend. Amanda waved back, but as she watched her friend wave, she felt a chill run up her spine. She ignored it, and blaming it on the breeze that ran though her silk clothing and went back to the apartment.

Once she arrived at the museum, Aurelia wandered down to her lab when she arrived, and took a brief opportunity to get a start on the ever-growing stack of paperwork. She could hide down here for a while, and before her boss would come looking for her.

By the time she looked back up at the clock, the gala was due to start in half an hour. Aurelia hurriedly shut down her computer, and went upstairs to join the others in the reception hall. Hélène's jaw dropped when she caught of her young friend.

"You've come out of your cocoon, little butterfly." Hélène embraced her warmly and released her quickly.

The board of directors entered soon after, and everyone looked around to make sure everything was ready. The food was being brought out, the wine was chilled, and the musicians were all tuned up…the night was ready to commence.

The little bit of time they had left before the guests arrivals quickly vanished. The receiving line was the last thing put into place. The guests arrived; each greeted by the members of the board and museum staff.

Aurelia looked around, expecting Methos to appear out of nowhere, or to see Mac strolling in through the doors. She was a little disappointed to see only Amanda come through on the arm of the elderly Monsieur Patou. Her friend chatted animatedly as they approached Aurelia.

"There you are, darling. I was just telling Monsieur Patou that you are an extraordinary asset to this museum, and they should seriously consider keeping you on permanently." Amanda smiled sweetly at the old man.

"I will speak to the Director first thing in the morning, mademoiselle." Monsieur Patou took her hand in his wrinkled one, and lightly kissed the back of it.

"Please don't, Monsieur. The job was only temporary. It's time I move on," she said to the old man and then turned to Amanda, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Aurelia walked away, leaving Amanda to excuse herself. She joined Aurelia by the champagne table, and grabbed a glass and handed it to her friend. She took a glass herself, and gingerly sipped at it. Aurelia just held her glass and glared at Amanda.

"What?" Amanda asked innocently and took another sip. "What are you doing?" Aurelia said through her smile as guests walked by.

"I am trying to help your career, you silly girl. I would think you'd thank me, honestly." Amanda drained the rest of the champagne, and then grabbed another.

"Helping? I don't need your help. The guys were right, you are up to something."

Aurelia accused, but before Amanda could respond...she sensed the immortals' quickening as they entered the reception hall. Aurelia followed Amanda's gaze and saw Mac and Methos looking around the room.

"I can't believe you did this." Aurelia said irately and stalked off away from the approaching pair.

"Really great timing, you morons. Did you have to show up at the same time?" Amanda said in annoyance.

"She didn't look too happy to see me either. This is entirely your fault, Mac." Methos snatched the champagne flute out of Amanda's grasp.

"It's my fault? This isn't my fault. I tried to apologize. You should have been the one to call her." Mac took the flute out of Methos's hand.

"You were the one who bungled things up in the first place, Duncan." Amanda said to Mac.

"Oh that's rich, Amanda, especially coming from you." Mac downed the champagne in one gulp, and grabbed another from the table.

"I was going to propose to her tonight, but you've gone and screwed that up." Methos took the glass from Mac and drained it.

Mac and Amanda stood there with their mouths hanging open. Methos grinned and then snatched up more champagne. Mac continued to stare, but Amanda let out some kind of excited squeak and enthusiastically hugged Methos.

"I wouldn't pass out the cigars yet, folks. You're too late." The three turned to see Joe standing there in a suit and tie.

"Oh fantastic...it seems they let anyone in to these things."

Methos said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Hey! Don't go getting your shorts in a twist, old man. She wouldn't see you anyway." Joe said.

"I suppose she told you this? You've never even met her, Dawson." Methos snapped.

"I have met her, idiot. I met her today, if you want to know…she's one hell of a girl. She's moving on and you're too late to pick up the pieces of her broken heart." Joe said smugly, and Methos's face fell.

"What do you mean too late, Joe?" Mac was the one who wanted the answer.

"The visiting VIP offered her a job. Only thing is...it's in Egypt. The guy is a real smooth talker, man." Joe switched his cane to his left hand, and took a glass of champagne.

"Egypt?" Methos whispered quietly. Amanda felt so sorry for her friend at this moment.

He didn't mean to break Aurelia's heart. He'd stagnated in his mourning for so long, and didn't even know it. Now Aurelia was going away, and Methos was lost.

Methos's brain stalled when Joe had said Egypt. It was so very far away from where he had made a life for himself, and now that life was about to shatter. Why had he not given himself totally to her as she had for him? He was scared and stupid.

"Who?" Methos asked.

"Oh, the VIP…guy's name is Runihura. Dr. Etienne Runihura." Joe watched Methos's whole face tense.He thought about the name...he didn't know it...but there was something about it.

"You know him?" Amanda asked Methos.

"No. It has been a couple millennia since I was in Egypt, Amanda. I don't know who he is." Methos said and shook his head sadly.

Methos, Mac, Amanda, and Joe all turned their attention to the dais when Aurelia's voice came over the loudspeaker. She stood there at the microphone, and waited for the crowd to quiet down. Her smile was bright, and Methos knew in all his life that he had never seen anything more beautiful than she looked right now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce you once again, Dr. Robichaux." Aurelia said, and the museum director stepped forward.

"It is now my supreme honor to introduce to our distinguished guest for the evening. Monsieurs et Madames, it is my distinct honor to present Dr. Etienne Runihura, curator of the Cairo Museum." He spoke, and the crowd erupted in applause.

Mac, Methos, and Amanda all became aware of the presence of another Immortal. They looked around to try to see who it was. It was useless; there were too many people in front of them. It was the strongest quickening any of them had ever felt.

"It's not me." Methos said, and that was when they pushed forward through the crowd. The three caught a glimpse of the man as he joined Aurelia on the dais. Mac and Amanda had no idea who it was, but it was obvious Methos did. He had stopped several steps between the other two.

"Methos?" Mac turned to look at his friend. Methos's eyes fixed on the stranger.

"Etienne Runihura, my god...its Djer." Methos paled as he realized what the stranger's name meant...it meant 'crowned god-killer'.

"Djer? Isn't he the pharaoh you supposedly killed?" Joe asked.

"Does that look like I supposedly killed him?! He is standing there with the woman I love, living, and breathing. Does that look like I supposedly killed him, Joe?!" Methos turned on Joe, and Mac grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Not here, Methos."

Mac hauled Methos by the arm out into the hallway with Amanda and Joe following. Mac let go of Methos's arm when the doors to the reception hall closed. He looked at his friend, and saw the full spectrum of emotions cross his friend's face in a flash. The shock of the new Immortal's presence unnerved even him, but Mac did not know the man.

"Ok, who is he?" Mac asked Methos, but the man stood there stunned.

"He was my teacher." Methos whispered.

"Djer was Pharaoh in Egypt around 3,000 B.C.E, that'd make him older than our boy here." Joe nodded at Methos.

"Congratulations on doing the math. Anyone got a gold star for little Joey?" Methos said nastily.

"There's no need to get snippy, pal." Joe retorted.

"What'd he do to you exactly? Sleep with your woman?" Amanda asked.

Methos's eyes narrowed seriously at her comment. Amanda stepped back half a step for fear he might lash out at her. Whatever this Djer had done, it must have been bad.

"His word killed my wife and her people. His army slaughtered on innocent people on his command. So I poisoned him, sealed him in a sarcophagus, and now he's out." Methos said.

"I thought you didn't care?" Mac said, and Methos glared at him

"I did care, ok? I cared a lot for a long time, Highlander. The numbness and killing came later." Methos fired back.

"What happened to everything being a blur?" Amanda asked.

"What is this, 20 questions? Look, there are moments in one's life that you remember with perfect clarity. The first kiss, the first time you make love, your first betrayal…it is all there. It doesn't go away, no matter how much time passes." Methos finished and watched the meaning of his words sink into their minds. They all had moments like that.

"Let's go get the girl." Mac smiled broadly.

Mac, Methos, and Amanda all looked at one another. Joe, on the other hand looked at the three immortals. They were getting ready to rush in like John Wayne…They needed a better plan than just charging in.

"Before you three go charging in like the Light Brigade, did you consider he may not even know Methos and Aurelia were involved?" Joe asked.

"Listen Joe, he knows. He has to; why else would he offer her that job? Mac said.

"So? You two barely know her too. Mac, you and Methos both fell for her and its only been…what, a month or so?" Joe said and Methos and Mac exchanged annoyed looks.

"Yes, but I slept with her." Methos pointed out, and Amanda swatted him on the arm.

"The kid is smart; she's good at what she does, so why not offer her that job? I hate to rain your rescue parade, but you're going to kill someone without considering everything first."

"I know that I am not going to stand idly by chit-chatting and let her be taken from me. I don't care if he knows or not. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got out, it's time to finish this." Methos said, turned back to the reception hall, and went back in.

Mac, Amanda, and Joe watched him go. Amanda grinned, so did Mac, and Joe just shook his head again. The other two immortals exchanged looks and went in as well. He took a big sigh and started walking back himself.

"This is going to suck." Joe thought to himself as he surveyed the crowd.

It was obvious the rest of the gang felt the same way. They all stared at Aurelia standing on the dais with Djer. He smiled at her, and put his arm around her back to whisper something in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said. Methos saw this, and almost surged forward.

"Let me go, Mac." Methos said, but stopped him at the last second.

"Joe is right, buddy. We can't just charge in there. She could get hurt." Mac warned him.

Methos stared at him for a moment, and then began to laugh. Amanda was confused. This wasn't something to laugh at. Maybe the old man was cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked.

"I understand now. I get it. You want me to rush in, don't you, Mac? You want me to hasten to her rescue, because you think I would lose. With me gone, you will be free to have her for yourself. I must have been blind not to see it." Methos threw off Mac's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's lost his mind." Mac turned to Joe and Amanda.

"Methos, you're not thinking straight. He's trying to help." Joe backed up Mac.

"Oh, he's trying to help? Right. It just drives him crazy that she chose me over him. He hates the fact that he doesn't get the girl this time." Methos scoffed sarcastically, and Mac moved to punch him. Amanda grabbed his arm before he could throw the punch.

"I don't believe you two. Arguing like two little boys over a toy car. Let's just rescue our girl and beat the bad guy, ok?"

They all turned their attention back to the dais, but the couple was gone. They looked around, and then Mac spotted the pair in the far right corner talking to the director and his wife. They had to do this right, or everything could get out of hand.

"Ok, let's split up.

Mac, Methos, and Amanda all looked at one another. Joe, on the other hand looked at the three immortals. They were getting ready to rush in like John Wayne…They needed a better plan than just charging in.

"Before you three go charging in like the Light Brigade, did you consider he may not even know Methos and Aurelia were involved?" Joe asked.

"Listen Joe, he knows. Why else would he offer her that job? He doesn't even know her." Mac said.

"So? You two barely know her too. Mac, you and Methos both fell for her and its only been…what, a month or so?" Joe said and Methos and Mac exchanged annoyed looks.

"Yes, but I slept with her." Methos pointed out, and Amanda swatted him on the arm.

"The kid is smart; she's good at what she does, so why not offer her that job? I hate to rain your rescue parade, but you're going to kill someone without considering everything first."

"I know that I am not going to stand idly by chit-chatting and let her be taken from me. I don't care if he knows or not. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got out, its time to finish this." Methos said, turned back to the reception hall, and went back in.

Mac, Amanda, and Joe watched him go. Amanda grinned, so did Mac, and Joe just shook his head again. The other two immortals exchanged looks and went in as well. He took a big sigh and started walking back himself.

"This is going to suck." Joe thought to himself as he surveyed the crowd. It was obvious that the rest of the gang felt the same way too, because they didn't just stared too. They saw Aurelia standing on the dais with Djer. He smiled at her, and put his arm around her back to whisper something in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said. Methos saw this, and almost surged forward. Mac stopped him at the last second,

"Let me go, Mac." Methos said, but Mac didn't release his arm.

"Joe is right, buddy. We can't just charge in there. She could get hurt." Mac warned him.

Methos stared at him for a moment, and then began to laugh. Amanda was confused. This wasn't something to laugh at. Maybe the old man was cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked.

"I understand now. I get it. _You_ want me to rush in, don't you, Mac? You want me to hasten to her rescue, because you think I would lose. With me gone, you will be free to have her for yourself. I must have been blind not to see it." Methos threw off Mac's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's lost his mind." Mac turned to Joe and Amanda. They were just as surprised as he was.

"Methos, you're not thinking straight. He's trying to help." Joe backed up Mac.

"Oh, he's trying to help? Right. It just drives him crazy that she chose me over him. He hates the fact that he _doesn't_ get the girl this time." Methos scoffed sarcastically, and Mac moved to punch him.

Amanda grabbed his arm before he could throw the punch.

"I don't believe you two. Arguing like two little boys over a toy car. Let's just rescue our girl and beat the bad guy, ok?"

They all turned their attention back to the dais, but the couple was gone. They looked around, and then Mac spotted the pair in the far right corner talking to the director and his wife. They had to do this right, or everything could get out of hand.

"Ok, let's split up. Methos, you take the middle. Amanda, you take the left. I'll take the right. Joe, I guess that leaves you to watch the door. Don't them out the door." Mac put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Methos did the same thing.

"Anyone got a spare?" Amanda asked, and they all looked at her funny. "I didn't bring my sword, ok? It didn't go with my dress. Besides, where would I put it?"

They shook their heads, and laughed at Amanda. She left her sword at home because it didn't go with her dress. It was such an Amanda thing to do. They split up and moved in their appointed directions.

Djer a.k.a 'Dr. Etienne Runihura' stood with Aurelia as the director spoke to them. He wasn't listening to a word the man said. He kept thinking about the other immortals that were there. There was definitely more than one. It didn't matter. Nothing and no one was going to interfere with his plans.

He knew the one he wanted was there, and tonight he'd pay for all that he had done. The others couldn't interfere, he had no fight with them. He only wanted the one…Methos. Tonight Methos would know true suffering.

"Are you ok?" Aurelia's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine, my dear. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some champagne." He smiled at her, and then moved away to the champagne table.

The table attendant handed him two glasses, and turned to fetch another bottle to fill more glasses. When the attendants back was turned, Djer slipped a small packet from his pants pocket. He quickly dumped the small amount of powder into the sparkling liquid.

"I am truly sorry, dearest Aurelia." He whispered as he watched the powder dissolve.

Djer watched as the director and his wife excuse themselves to go speak to the Minister of Culture. Aurelia was alone. He carried the glass back to Aurelia, and she made a funny face at the beverage.

"Ugh...no more champagne, please." She groaned, but still accepted the glass.

"You must, my dear. We must toast to your new life, and all that it promises to be." Djer raised his glass, and waited for her to toast with him.

"Uh yeah, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're attracted to me, oh damn, that came out so wrong." Aurelia turned bright red.

"Do not be embarrassed, my dear. You are correct. I do find you very attractive, any man should, but I know you are hurting over the parting with your lover. You must know that my offer to take you to my country is somewhat selfish. I only hope that one day you will consider me worthy of your heart. No, say nothing;" he stopped her from speaking anything by pressing a finger to her lips, "Come, let us put away the complicated matters of the heart, and enjoy this night." Djer seemed to have satisfied her worries, because she carried her glass to his and brought them together in a toast.

He drained his glass, and watched with grim satisfaction as she drained hers. There would only be short time before the poison would take effect. Tonight he would finally have justice.

Aurelia handed him her glass, and turned her head as she heard the music starting to play tenderly. Djer handed the glasses to a passing waiter. He took her hand, and turned her in his arms and guided her into the rhythm of the music.

The band's first selection was a melodic waltz. Aurelia should have been enjoying herself, but she could not. Knowing Methos was there somewhere in the crowd made her uneasy. She had hoped that she'd be able to get away clean without any messy confrontation, but no, he had to show up.

"Oh, stop, stop." Aurelia said, and they stopped dancing.

"What's wrong? You look a little pale." Djer felt her cheek; it was a little clammy already. The poison was working.

"I don't feel so good. Too much champagne, I think." Aurelia swayed a little, and pressed a hand to her forehead.

Djer guided her to the exit to the side of the hall, and kept an eye out for Methos and the other immortals. They almost made it out when Monsieur Robichaux stopped them. Djer quickly explained that Aurelia was not well; too much champagne and the Director let them pass.

When they made it to the empty hall, Aurelia legs gave out from under her and he hefted her into his arms. He cradled her against him, and hurried toward the basement stairs. There were preparations to make. Methos would soon discover her gone and search for her.

"I'm sorry for spoiling your evening." Aurelia said and then covered her mouth.

"Nonsense. The evening is far from over; there is much satisfaction still to be had."

Inside, Methos searched around for Aurelia, but there were far too many people in the way. He would never find her in time. Djer was going to win. One person ran right into him, and kept on moving. The remark he made to Alexa about the not even the French liked Parisians came to him suddenly.

He looked around again, and thought he caught sight of the side exit door shutting. He started in the direction of the exit, but Aurelia's boss stopped him. Methos didn't have time for her right now.

"You should have not come, Adam. Haven't you broken her enough?" Hélène crossed her arms, daring him to deny her accusation.

"Look, Dr. Du Bois, I don't have time to indulge your ridiculous assumptions." Methos tried to move past her, but she moved with him, and still blocked his way.

"I'll remove you physically if you won't move on your own, doctor." Methos threatened, but it had no effect on the woman.

"You try, Adam, and I will scream. I advise you to leave before _I_ have _you_ forcibly removed." The older woman threatened back.

"Dr. du Bois, I am _not_ here to break her heart. I love her heart, and I love her whole. I need to find her," Methos said and saw the woman's eyebrows perk up as she waited for his answer, "There was a misunderstanding. I loved someone, and it seems like I hadn't let go completely. She thinks I still love Alexa."

"Do you not?" Hélène said and her eyes bore right into his.

"I do, but it's not how I love Aurelia. Alexa will always have a place in my heart…but I love Aurelia so much that I cannot breathe without her. " Methos said very succinctly, and watched the woman's expression soften considerably.

"You are too late, my friend. She is going to Egypt with Dr. Runihura. If you love her, let her go and have this new life. She has suffered so much; can you deny her this chance at being truly happy?" Hélène asked earnestly.

"You're right. I should let her go. I should, but I cannot. Call me a selfish bastard if you must, but I'm not letting her go…especially not with him." Methos said, and that last remark had Hélène wondering.

Methos finally moved past Hélène, and made it to the exit. Mac was fast on his heels. They pushed the door open, found the hallway empty, and then Amanda showed up as well. It was just them in the dimly light hallway.

"Where'd they go?" Amanda said a little out of breath.

"We look until we find her. Mac, you take the top floor, I'll search the rest of this wing, and Amanda…you take the basement. He's going to kill her tonight. Need I say more?" Methos said and took off.

"This is great, why do I get the basement?" Amanda pouted as she watched Methos race down the hallway.

"Just lucky, I guess." Mac said and then took off to search the top floor.

Amanda stood alone in the hallway, the echoes from their footsteps fading into silence. She had no sword, no gun…she had no weapon at all. 'This is just great. Methos should search the basement. He might see some old friends.' Amanda thought and begrudgingly went off to her assignment.

Around the museum, Mac and Methos were mirror images in their movements as they searched. The museum wasn't huge, but it was still large enough to take a while to search. They were running out of time searching separately.

"The basement." Both Mac and Methos said simultaneously, and headed back to the lobby. They joined up at the foot of the stairs.

They were about to descend the stairs when Mac caught sight of the exhibit Aurelia had done. The glass of the top of the exhibit had been shattered, and there was something missing. They should have just ignored it, but Mac went to it.

"Couldn't Amanda show a little restraint?" Methos said behind him as he surveyed the broken case.

"Methos, smash and grab is hardly her style. I don't get it. The marker said it was a crystal geode." Mac picked up the description card and read it.

"Then why are we still here looking at it?" Methos exasperatedly pulled out his sword and went to the head of the down stairs.

"There's got to be a reason." Mac said, and joined his friend.

"Would he really kill her, Methos?" Mac whispered as they cautiously descended the stairs.

"Yes. No. Hell, Mac, I don't know. Djer had not been a cruel ruler. In fact, his people had loved him, and he loved them as well. All that mattered was that I get my revenge." Methos said, and listened to the darkness as the hit the basement level.

"Methos, we have a small problem." Mac said and pointed to the directory on the wall in front of them.

"Shit." Methos said quietly. The sign showed that there was another, larger sub-basement. This level was strictly labs, and some other offices. The museum collections were down in the very large storage basement.

"I don't suppose we could just be overreacting? She could just be in the lab working. Hélène said she always tries to hide when they have these kinds of events." Mac looked to his friend, but Methos shook his head.

They looked around the other labs, but they were not there, and neither was Amanda. They came to Aurelia's lab last. Mac looked down at the floor, and noticed footprints on the ground. They were two women and a man. There was a second woman's footprints…Amanda. They were heading to the restroom on this level.

Mac and Methos quietly made their way to the door of the restroom. There was a light under the door. Mac pushed the door open slightly, and peered in. There was no one in sight, so they went in.

There was a small wall separating the sinks from the toilets. Mac saw Amanda's purse lying on the floor. There was no other sound in the room except for their own footsteps echoing off the ceramic tile.

"When you got to go, you got to go." Methos muttered.

"Methos."

"Sorry." He said, and cautiously went around the wall as Mac picked up Amanda's purse.

"Mac, come here." Methos said, and Mac joined him.

Methos stood in front of a smashed stall. The busted door barely hung on its last hinge. There hadn't definitely been a struggle. Was it Aurelia fighting off Djer, or Amanda fighting him off?

"This is fresh." Mac noticed a bloody hand print on the wall. "It's still wet."

"How is it you have all the answers, Highlander?" Methos asked sarcastically.

"Lucky, I guess." Mac said and motioned for Methos to move out of the way.

"Now he's got Amanda too. Maybe he'll take her head, and let Aurelia go?" Methos whispered to himself. He must have whispered it a little too loudly, because Mac glared crossly at him.

"I can't believe you just said that." Mac pushed past Methos and exited the restroom.

Mac went down the steps first with Methos following behind him. Methos ran right into Mac's back when he got to the sub-basement floor. Mac just stood there and stared.

"What?" Methos asked, and then saw what Mac was looking at.

The storage area was a complicated maze of storage shelves with thousands of boxes. There was no way Djer could have taken Aurelia down here. Methos's shoulders fell in sadness. Aurelia was lost to him.

"It's not over yet, old man. There are more tracks. It's our boy, and he's carrying something heavy." Mac crouched down to examine the tracks more closely.

"Aurelia is not fat, Highlander. She's perfect." Methos said, and Mac turned his head to look up at his friend and laughed.

"You really are something, Methos. My point is that there are just his footprints now. He is carrying her. It is just one person now, not three. He must have stashed Amanda somewhere else," Mac got to his feet and looked around, "There's got to be more here than just boxes."

They navigated their way through the maze of boxes, and found a corridor that led to the larger storage rooms. The corridor was long, narrow, and curved like an S. Each room had a huge steel door that guarded the entrances. Methos and Mac eyed them warily, and started their search.

Of the nine rooms, eight of them were empty. They stood before the final door, and pondered their course of action. Djer was inside; they could both feel it a little.

"Shall be take what's behind door number nine, or take the $100?" Methos joked lamely and gripped his sword.

"I say we go for it."

"Well, before we march off to almost certain death, I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Mac." Methos put his free hand on Mac's shoulder.

"You're apologizing? Methos, that's extraordinary." Mac laughed and heaved the heavy door open.

As soon as Mac had the door open, they stepped back as their senses assailed with scent of myrrh and jasmine, and the fog of smoke lying low on the ground. They had to rub their eyes because of the stinging.

"I think this is the place." Mac said and looked to Methos.

"Promise me that should anything happen, get her out of here and see that she's taken care of. Tell her that I love her." Methos stared directly ahead, and swallowed nervously.

"You can tell her yourself, you idiot. Let's go." Mac motioned for them to go, and they went in together.

They entered the storage room. It was deep, and had yet more shelves with boxes. At the back of the chamber, Djer stood behind a sarcophagus. Methos recognized it immediately, it was trapped him in. He stood there waiting patiently.

"Good Evening." Djer said, and bowed deeply to the pair.

"Where is Aurelia?" Methos tried to move close, but Mac shook his head to tell him to stay there.

"Please, come closer." Djer motioned for them to move forward.

They got close enough to see a table hidden by the sarcophagus. Upon the table was a figure covered by a white drape. Djer pulled it aside enough to show them Aurelia's peaceful face. Methos tried to charge forward, but Mac grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"She is not dead yet. Now, please, move away." Djer instructed and Mac made Methos move back a good ten feet.

"What happened is between you and me, Djer. Aurelia is innocent. She has no part in this." Methos tried to reason with him. Djer response was to laugh lightly before he looked at Methos. "I'll let you take my head, and it will be over." Methos said, but this time Djer laughed aloud.

"Are you crazy, Methos? You can't _let_ him take you head." Mac stepped in front of his friend to confront him, but Methos looked directly at Djer.

"Your friend is right, Methos. I cannot take what you so freely give. That would be too easy." Djer said, and looked down to Aurelia. "I was your friend, your teacher…how could you betray my trust so vilely? Did my friendship and benevolence mean nothing?"

"Your benevolence? Where was your benevolence when your men slaughtered my wife, and her village?! Your word killed innocent women and children!" Methos said angrily.

"I did what I had to for the sake of the kingdom." Djer said calmly, which incited Methos even more.

"You MURDERED innocent people. They did nothing to you, and you stole their lives away for the sake of your _kingdom._" Methos spat maliciously.

"What about you, my friend? Compared to the millions of lives you destroyed when you ripped me from the arms of my wives and my people who were my children, my crime is negligible. You destroyed far more lives than I did, and all for a misguided need for revenge. Now…your crime, paid with the one life that matters to you most. My fulfillment will come from knowing you will die inside slowly as time passes…just as I did." Djer touched Aurelia's face tenderly, and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Don't touch her." Methos seethed.

Mac could see Methos visibly tense when the other man touched her. He could also see that Methos was barely holding himself in check. The strain was almost tangible as Mac stood by his friend's side.

"Let her go, Djer. Settle this without any more innocents dying. He wronged you, and_ he_ should be the one to die, not Aurelia. If you are as honorable a man as Methos says, show mercy. Show the mercy that he did not show you." Mac said, and saw Methos staring at him.

"Thanks a lot." Methos glared at him.

"He's not going to kill her, Methos. If he has any honor, he'll let her go. He can't…" Mac stepped forward, but stopped short as he heard several hisses by his feet.

Both Mac and Methos looked down at the floor; the smoke cleared somewhat to reveal at least six Egyptian asps. Asps are enormously poisonous, and Mac knew that they would not kill them, but put them out of commission long enough for Djer to kill Aurelia. They backed up slowly, and the snakes stayed where they were…for now.

"You were saying?" Methos said to Mac with a grin.

"Your friend is wise, Methos. I would have made her my wife and my queen. When I learned she was your lover…your love killed her. An honorable man would let Aurelia live, but that man no longer exists thanks to you. This is beyond honor…this is justice." Djer looked down at Aurelia, and took a pouch from beside her head. He opened the pouch and sprinkled a powder on the cauldron next to him.

"What did you do to her, Djer?" Methos felt his control begin to snap.

"She was given the same poison as you gave me, Methos. Have good rest."

The rooms filled with an even heavier smoke. Mac and Methos fought to keep their eyes open. It was a fight they lost as they slumped to the floor. Djer smiled gratifyingly at the two unconscious men.

"I am truly sorry, blossom." Djer bent over Aurelia and kissed her cooling lips.

Methos awoke some time later very nauseous with a headache the size of Manhattan. He looked to his side, and saw Mac was still unconscious. Djer was still there too, but this time he bent over the front of the sarcophagus.

Methos could hear him faintly mutter something over the sarcophagus. It had been a while, but Methos knew it was an incantation in Ancient Egyptian for preparation to the underworld. Aurelia was inside there, which meant her time was almost up.

Methos unsteadily got to his fee as he fought his heaving stomach. His sword lay on the ground near Mac's head and he bent to retrieve it. The blade made the smallest scraping noise, but Djer didn't turn around.

"It is truly a pity you will not look upon her lovely gaze again. A man could lose his very soul in the endless brown pools." Djer spoke, and turned around to look at Methos with his sword in hand.

Without a further thought, Methos clumsily swung at Djer and missed. The other man easily avoided the other attack by stepping out of the way. Methos almost tripped over his own feet as he wheeled around to face Djer again. His movements hampered by the effects of the drugged smoke. Djer made no move to grab his sword.

"You know something, Djer. You were never worthy of her. She would never have loved you. You're nothing but a vagrant trespasser at the altar of her loveliness." Methos taunted.

The barb hit home as Djer's handsome face became twisted with an ugly scowl, and he grabbed his sword. He stepped towards Methos with his chest heaving in fury. Djer lunged at Methos, and caught him in the arm with his blade, causing Methos to drop his sword. Djer had drawn first blood.

"Shit." Methos said and grabbed his arm and saw the blood.

Whatever lethargy Methos had felt was gone in an instant. His senses were all now wide-awake. Djer paced like a tiger as he waited for Methos to make a move.

Methos lunged for Djer, and the fight commenced in earnest. Mac awoke to the sound of clashing blades. Methos slammed Djer against the sarcophagus, and Djer retaliated by grabbing a nearby Kanobic jar and smashing Methos upside the head. Methos staggered back under the impact.

"That's got to hurt." Mac winced.

When Methos staggered back, Djer rushed him and tackled him to the ground. The two men grappled like a pair of wrestlers, and somehow got to their feet, Djer had Methos in a headlock, and Methos used his feet to push Djer back against some of the shelving. The impact caused Djer to released Methos and shoved him away.

"Today it ends." Djer picked up his sword and advanced on Methos.

Methos landed about ten feet away, and came face to face with one of the snakes. It was less than three feet away. Without thinking, Methos reached out, grabbed a snake, and flung it at Djer. The snake caught Djer in the throat, and Djer immediately dropped his sword to grab at his throat.

"No...But thank you for playing." Methos said mockingly and watched Djer sink to his knees in agony. Methos gripped hold of Djer's hair. "Where's the antidote?"

Djer swallowed fiercely and tried to breathe. His throat constricted painfully, and he could feel every single blood vessel beginning to seize, his heart tightened as well. The asp's poison coursed through its victim's body and caused cardiac arrest.

"There…is…no….none. Poisons…kill…enemy…quickly." Djer said and fell dead at Methos's feet.

"Aurelia was not your enemy!" Methos screamed kicked his downed opponent in the side.

"Methos, Methos…stop." Mac croaked from the floor, and Methos stopped.

Methos looked at his friend, and then staggered over to the sarcophagus. Aurelia was inside. Djer had dressed her as befitted a queen. A jeweled serpent headdress adorned her head, as well as a wide collar encrusted with jewels at her throat.

Methos leaned forward, and kissed Aurelia's lips. They were getting cold. He felt for her pulse, it was there, and with each passing second, it slowed. The Fates were readying to cut her life's thread. She was dying.

"My darling girl, I'm sorry." Methos whispered and backed off a little way.

When he moved back, he looked down to see the geode from the case. There was something about it…he had seen it before, he thought as he stared at it. Realization of what it was hit him like a tank going ninety miles an hour over his head.

"The Methuselah Stone." Methos whispered, and then ran to where Mac lay on the ground, and pulled at his arm to get him to get to his feet.

When Mac got to his feet, Methos all but dragged him over to the sarcophagus. Mac looked down and fought back tears when he saw Aurelia. Mac reached down and felt for Aurelia's pulse.

His heart sank as he felt the coldness of her skin. The tears he tried to keep in check now spilled down his cheeks. She was almost gone.

"Aurelia is dying, Methos. She has not got much longer. You…you better say...say goodbye." Mac choked on the last word, and bent down to kiss Aurelia's forehead.

"She's not going to die. Look!" Methos pointed to the stone.

"It can't be...it was lost in the river." Mac said in astonishment.

"It looks to me like Girard found it. All we need the last piece. It's the only way to save her." Methos looked upon Aurelia again. "We don't have it, Methos. Amanda does and she is missing...we won't find her in time..." Mac said and they picked up the presence of another immortal.

They both looked down to the floor and saw Djer was still out. Mac and Methos turned to the doorway. Amanda stood there looking royally pissed off. Her dress had torn in several places, her hair stuck up on one side, and one of her shoes was gone. A peculiar odor reached them as she stepped closer.

"Amanda, give me your crystal." Methos rush to her, grabbed the tiny purse dangling from her wrist, and dumped the contents out onto the floor.

"Excuse my concussion. Damn jerk! He threw me in with the friggin' garbage. What is going on? Where's Aurelia?" Amanda wandered over to Mac's side and saw her friend.

"Oh, no." Amanda whispered and turned away quickly from the sight and burst into tears, and Mac put an arm around her.

Mac reached down to take Aurelia's pulse with his free hand...it was gone. She was dead. Mac looked to Methos, the other man looked hopeful, as if he waited for some sign that Aurelia was going to pull through

"Methos, she's dead." Mac said, but Methos refused to accept it.

He pushed Mac and Amanda aside, and placed the remaining shard on the geode. The piece fitted itself against the base, and the whole crystal shimmered as it fused back together.

The shimmering turned into a bright glowing. The three covered their eyes as the glowing increased. It died down and then vanished. Methos opened his eyes to look at Aurelia. There was no difference she still had no pulse.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work? Why isn't she awake?" Methos looked at Amanda for an explanation. All Amanda could do was cry into Mac's shoulder.

"We were too late, Methos. She's gone." Mac said and reached out to comfort his friend.

Methos hung his head, and said nothing. He couldn't cry. He stood very still and thought. Mac was wrong...Aurelia could not be dead.

"No! Maybe it just takes a while. Maybe she's going to be awake in a few minutes...maybe...maybe...she..." Methos couldn't finish. He knew in his heart that Mac was right. They had been too late.

"I'm sorry, Methos," Amanda left Mac's half embrace to hug Methos,

"Maybe it only works before the person is completely gone? Maybe it doesn't work on the dead. I don't know..." Amanda stopped when Methos turned on her with fury and hostility in his eyes.

"Maybe! Maybe! What kind of answer is 'maybe'? You said its supposed to bestow eternal life?! Why isn't she alive?!" Methos advanced on Amanda, but Mac came between him.

"Hey! Methos! Back off! It's not Amanda's fault." Mac shouted at Methos, and kept poking him in the chest until Methos stepped back several feet.

"It _is_ her fault! _She_ was the one that met Aurelia, and got her to come to Paris! _She_ was the one that put her up in the damn apartment! _She_ was the one that got her the damn job in the first place! If it hadn't have been for _her_, I would _NEVER_ have fallen in love with Aurelia! Aurelia...she...she...oh, why?? Methos raged, and then fell to his knees and wept.

Mac hugged Amanda in his arms, and let her cry again, Mac tried to hold it in, but he couldn't, and the tears came flowing down his cheeks. Aurelia had been in their lives for such a short time, but the imprint she left was going to take a very long time to heal, if ever.

Mac pushed back the tears, and let go of Amanda. They had to get out of there before someone came looking for Aurelia. Djer would have to be dealt with later, because there was no way he would ever stop hunting Methos...Methos would give up his head without a fight now...to anyone.

"Come on, Methos. We have to go. Aurelia's boss knows we were looking for her. It's only a matter of time before she comes down here." Mac lifted his friend to his feet and held him up.

"We can't just leave her alone." Methos said hoarsely, and looked at his friend with reddened eyes.

"I know, but we have to for now. There would be too many questions if we tried to get her out of here. Let's go." Mac said gently and hugged his friend.

Methos's embrace was so fierce that Mac was trying not to cry out from the sheer pain of it, but then Methos pushed himself away. The fury was back again in Methos's eyes.

"Just leave her here alone? No, I am not leaving her alone. Walk away if you must, Highlander. It's what you do." Methos said bitterly, and wiped his tears away from his eyes.

He leaned over the sarcophagus, and lifted Aurelia into his arms. Amanda stepped forward and took the stone from Aurelia's slack hands before it fell. She folded Aurelia's hands and kissed her friend's forehead.

"That's not fair, Methos." Mac curled his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"Life is not fair, Mac. Here's the proof of it." Methos looked down to Aurelia and then back up to Mac's troubled gaze.

Methos walked away slowly. Amanda followed obediently behind him, leaving Mac to trail after them. They didn't get very far before Djer was began to revive.

"This isn't good." Amanda said, and they all turned towards Djer.

"I'll agree with you there." Mac said, and stepped out in front of their little group.

"Mac, here," Mac turned to him, and when he did, Methos shifted Aurelia's body over into his arms, "Get her out of here. Now!"

"Methos..." Mac began to say, but Methos tossed him one of those arrogant grins and walked away, but then stopped.

"Don't worry, MacLeod. I have lived, I have grown stronger, and now its time that I fight that other day. Go." Methos determinedly took hold of his sword and went to face Djer.

Mac drew Aurelia close to his chest, and they hurried up the basement stairs to Aurelia's lab. Mac had no choice but to kick it in the locked door. When it was open, they went in. Mac laid Aurelia's body out onto one of the worktables.

"This can't be happening, Duncan." She went to him and put her arms around him.

"I know, Amanda. I know." Mac put his arms around her and hugged her.

There was nothing left to do now but wait. Methos wasn't fighting for his survival anymore, he was fighting for revenge. That kind of fight gave a person a reserve of strength and determination that let them fight even when all the cards were down. It also made them so blinded by their need of revenge; they got sloppy and slipped up.

There was no telling what Methos's mental state was like. Right now Methos's need fired him, so much so he would fight too hard and tire fast...it could go either way.

"He's going to get himself killed." Mac said quietly.

"Duncan MacLeod! I am ashamed of you." Amanda pushed away from him.

"What? Methos isn't thinking right now, Amanda. Djer has been wanting for this for millennia, and he's focused. Methos isn't. Most of all, he is extremely determined. He won't make any mistakes, Methos will." Mac said and she knew he had a point.

"Have a little faith, Duncan. You'd be the same way. He'll win because he's fighting for her." Amanda said emphatically.

"Oh come on, Amanda. That's naïve, even for you. He's not thinking straight...that's dangerous. We both know it." Mac pointed out, and Amanda blinked several times.

This was too incredible for words. Duncan MacLeod, the Immortal Boy Scout was giving up on his friend.

"Are you even listening to yourself? That is your friend down there. We're talking about Methos...he's actually fighting for something that he believes in. How often does that happen?" Amanda said passionately.

"Amanda, listen..." Mac tried to speak, but Amanda held up a hand.

"No, you listen, Duncan MacLeod. Methos is fighting for what they had, what they could have had. It's not about winning or losing. You can't stand there and tell me that you wouldn't do the same, or would you just run away again?" Amanda lashed out.

Mac came perilously close to hitting her, but stopped himself. Amanda wasn't holding back anything. Her remark hurt him deeply. It was unfair, but was it wrong? He'd have fought, and died in the process if need be.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. I'd think carefully before you say anything else." Mac warned her.

"Listen here, little boy, you can't talk to me like..." Amanda stopped short as the room began to shake.

Everything in the room trembled violently. Some of the jars on the shelves fell to the floor and shattered. Someone had just received a hell of a quickening.

"Now we'll see." Mac said and pulled his sword.

"Yes, now we'll see." Amanda agreed and pulled a heavy paperweight from atop Aurelia's desk.

Fifteen minutes later, a tired and battered Methos came through the door. He was bewildered, despite his exhausted state, to see his friends armed for battle.

"Are we about to be invaded?" Methos inquired politely.

Amanda put down her paperweight and hugged her friend. Methos let out a painful groan when she hugged him, but she paid it no mind. Mac stood by and watched.

"What? No congratulations for the weary triumphant, MacLeod?" He asked when Mac continued to stand there.

"Oh Methos, you wouldn't believe it...he said you were going to lose, but I was on your side." Amanda pulled back and looked at Mac shaking her head at him.

"You actually thought I would lose? Thanks a lot, buddy." Methos also shook his head.

"It could have gone either way." Mac said simply.

"I...I was fighting the oldest immortal, and you thought I'd lose? I'll have to remember that." Methos said, and let go of his sword. He needed to sit down before he fell down.

"Glad to see you made it, old timer." Mac finally stepped forward and hugged Methos.

"Jesus, MacLeod, I think you broke something." Methos said when Mac let go of him. Amanda threw up her hands and stuck her tongue out at the men.

"Ok, this is so not cool." A voice spoke from behind them.

All three immortals turned around sharply and gazed in stunned silence. Aurelia sat up on the worktable, examining the costume and jewels she wore. Her hands went to her hair, and pulled off the headpiece Djer had placed there.

"Did I fall asleep and miss the costume party?" Aurelia looked at the jeweled serpent, and then at their incredulous looks. "What is going on?"

Methos was the first to move. He rushed to her side and held her face in his hands. His eyes roamed all over her face, taking in every little detail, every single line and curve. Aurelia was about to say something, but Methos stopped her mouth with a kiss.

"I don't believe it. You're alive." Methos said in wonder and kissed her again.

"Uh...yeah, it's kind of what I do." Aurelia was definitely confused now as he kissed her a third time. Then she remembered she was supposed to be moving on with her life, and here he was, kissing her again.

Methos pulled back to see a very angry look on her face. In fact, it looked like she really wanted to hit him...hit him hard. His instincts were right as he captured her hand before it had a chance to impact with his face.

"Tell me what is going on here." Aurelia enunciated every single word.

"Darling, you were dead. Djer poisoned you, and you died." Amanda told her, and Aurelia started laughing.

Aurelia took her hand out of Methos's and wiped the tears of laughter. This was the most incredible, lamest story she had ever heard. It was so damn funny, but when she realized no one else was laughing, she stopped.

"You have got to be joking?" Aurelia asked the three, and they all shook their heads.

"No, my darling, this is no joke." Methos said soothingly.

"It has to be a joke. This is all some sick, lame, half-assed attempt at getting me to stay in Paris. Well, I have news for the two of you. I am leaving and you can find someone else to fight over, I quit." Aurelia said vehemently, and swung her legs over the side of the table.

She carefully slid off the table. When she put her full weight on her feet, her knees gave out from under her. Methos caught her before she fell. The look on Aurelia's face made his heart break...she was terrified. It meant she now understood that something did happen.

Aurelia noticed a bizarre taste in her mouth. She frantically thought back to what she had drunk. The last thing she had was a glass of champagne that Etienne had given her. Not being one to drink champagne, she would not have noticed it tasting funny. All the pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"This is really real." She looked at Methos with frightened eyes, and pushed him away from her slowly.

"I wish it were just a dream, my love." He tried to bring her into his arms, but she waved him away.

"Don't touch me." Aurelia backed up against the table and held on for support.

Methos made no further steps toward her. The poor thing was frightened out of her mind. She was visibly trembling.

"Aurelia, honey, it'll be..." Amanda tried to put her arms around her, but Aurelia roughly shoved her away.

"I said, don't touch me! Can someone tell me, why? I never did a thing to anyone. Why would he want to kill me?" Aurelia's tears gathered in her eyes as she searched the faces of the people she thought she knew.

"You loved me. That is why he killed you, because you loved me." Methos said and Aurelia covered her ears with her hands to shut him out, but she could still hear him, "I killed him when he was pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. I killed him for murdering my wife and her people. Your life was the price he demanded for what I did. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! He killed me..." Aurelia choked on the last word, "...He killed _me_ because of something you did? I paid the price for something I could have had nothing to do with...ever." Aurelia sank to the floor and cried as the enormity of the situation bore down on her.

Methos sat on the floor in front of her. She ducked her head under her arms and cried. His heart broke alongside hers.

"If he killed me, then why am I not dead?" Aurelia cried harder.

"Aurelia, please stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick." Amanda said next to her.

"So what if I make myself sick? It's not like I'm going to die from it." Aurelia said bitterly.

"My love, please..." Methos reached out to touch her, and her head jerked up. She stared at Methos, but said nothing.

Wrath burned in her eyes, and she got to her feet. She stared at him, then she stared at Amanda, and then at Duncan. Aurelia looked at them as if they were strangers, and then she fled from the room.

"I guess she's feeling better." Duncan muttered under her breath.

Methos watched her go in anguish. He fought with himself to run after her. Somewhere inside a little voice of reason prevailed, and he stayed where he was. He'd let her have some time alone, she couldn't cope by herself, she needed him. He needed her to need him.

"We better go, Methos." Mac said, and the three of them left the museum through the delivery area.

There would be too many questions if the gala attendees had seen them. They gathered in the open lobby when the building began to shake...they thought it had been an earthquake.

They walked to Mac's car. Methos stood at the open passenger's door, and stared off into the night. Amanda patted his shoulder, and got in the car.

"I think I'll walk." Methos said and shut the door, and walked away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Amanda watched Methos walked down the street.

"We'll see." Mac responded and turned the car on.

The engine roared to life, and Mac pulled the car into the street and took off. They decided that it would be best to let Aurelia have the night. The morning would be time enough to talk about what happened.

Mac and Amanda arrived at the apartment to find it quiet. Amanda went to Aurelia's bedroom...it was empty. Aurelia had gone in the night. She had left no note, but then again Mac had a feeling she wouldn't have.

A knock came at the door, and Mac opened it. It was Aurelia's boss, Hélène. She handed Mac a set of keys, and a thick envelope, then left without saying a word to him.

Duncan closed the door, and gripped the keys in his hands. Amanda took the keys out his hand and cradled them against her breast. She looked ready to cry.

"These were hers." Amanda said softly.

"_Dear Duncan and Amanda,_" Mac began to read and Amanda sat down on the couch to listen, "_I had to leave. I hope you both understand that. Dying and coming back to life is nothing new to you. I don't know how I'm going to handle it, but I know I can't do it there. I'm leaving Paris soon. Please leave me alone, don't try to see me. Maybe someday, if the time is right, we'll see one another again. For now, I need time to myself. I've enclosed a letter to Methos. If you have to keep him sedated 24/7, then please do_," Mac grinned at the comment and looked at Amanda, he couldn't recall ever seeing her so sad, he read on, "_Duncan, you're the best man I've ever know. So what if you're a boy scout, they're just jealous. Amanda, you are too fabulous. You're an exotic, if not, neurotic butterfly shouting to the world that you're going to do things your way. Just remember this...someday is never far away. All my love, Aurelia."_

Mac finished reading, and folded the letter. He sat down on the couch next to Amanda, and put his arms around her. She, in turn, put her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I guess we blew it, huh?" Amanda sighed again.

"I guess so." Mac agreed.

He left a short time later, and went to Methos's home to deliver the letter. Mac stood by as his friend read it. Methos's eyes read each line carefully, and read them again, but the meaning still did not change. Aurelia was out of their lives.

"Well, I guess that's it, then." Methos said, and sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mac put his hands in his pockets and studied his friend.

"Not sure. We'll see." Methos didn't look at his friend, but instead he changed the channel.

Mac took that as a sign to leave. He slowly made his way down the steps and halted at his car. He looked back up at his friend's home, and hoped that his friend would be ok.

One year later

Duncan MacLeod waited at the arrivals area at the Paris Airport. He looked at his watch, and let out a frustrated sigh. Methos was late...again. The man lived over 5,000 years and took his own sweet time.

He walked around the airport, and found his friend sitting at one of the bars drinking a beer. Mac snatched the drink out of the hand of his objecting friend, and drained the rest of the beer himself. Methos made a face, and followed his friend out of the airport.

Methos dropped his friend off at his barge, and headed home. He unlocked his door and went in. No sooner did he shut the door was there a knock. On the porch stood a little by of six.

"Pardon, monsieur, I was told to give you this." The little boy handed Methos a shoebox, and then ran off.

Methos took the box inside, and set it on the table. The package was wrapped in plain brown paper and twine. There was no sense in opening it; he was not expecting anything from anyone. He picked it up and chucked it forcefully into the trash. He heard something break.

Methos retrieved the box out of the trash. The wrapping was now soaked as the contents leaked through. He opened the box to find a broken bottle of Heineken.

"Damn, what a waste." Methos muttered moodily.

"I'll say." A woman's voice spoke behind him. He knew that voice.

Aurelia stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Methos dropped the package. It hit the floor, and the bottle rolled across the floor.

"You're here, how?" Methos couldn't believe she was there.

"There's a modern invention called an airplane." Aurelia smiled softly at him.

Methos's legs covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye. He took her into his arms and kissed her. It was the necessity for oxygen that separated them.

"I though I'd never see you again." He stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"I said 'someday'...not 'never'. I figured that I could be mad at you forever, and lose my heart to sadness and stay bitter for the next few centuries, or I could accept what happened and just lose my heart to you." Aurelia kissed his lips lightly, and saw his smile when she looked at him again.

"Good choice, but how did you get here? How did you get in?" Methos kissed her in between questions.

"Think about it." Aurelia kissed him on the nose, and took herself out of his arms.

She walked into his room, closed the door, and left him to think about it. Methos laughed aloud a minute later as they answer came to him.

"Thank you, Highlander...you damn Boy Scout." Methos shook his head, and joined Aurelia in his room.

Methos and Aurelia surfaced five days later, and thanked Mac for meddling.

The author would like to thank Ann F for her wonderful site that lets our imaginations find expression. The author would also like to thank Robert S for all your hard work...you've been strict taskmaster, but without you...I'd be stuck with the endless "that" alerts, thanks so much!!!

220


End file.
